Cuando el hielo se quiebra
by Allie Danger
Summary: ¿Se requiere de una herida superficial para curar heridas internas? Edmund lo descubre luego de atravesar el hielo que contenía a Jadis con su espada. No espero que eso le trajera consecuencias dolorosas.
1. Invisible

_**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Vania, y a continuación va mi primer fanfic, que resulto ser de Narnia. Llevo bastantes años leyendo y leyendo fanfics de muchos libros, películas, etc, pero nunca encontraba la inspiración para empezar a escribir, y resulta que luego de una obsesión (aun no se va) con Edmund (de Narnia), logre sacar muchas ideas.**_

_**Y aquí va el primer capítulo. Disfruten y opinen.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Invisible

Lucy estaba decepcionada. En medio de aquel concilio, en donde se estaba intentando tomar una decisión con respecto a los Telmarinos y el tirano tío de Caspian, Lucy solo podía sentir decepción.

Mirando intensamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor, Peter, Lucy no lograba percibir aquel brillo de antaño que lo caracterizo cuando reinaron en Cair Paravel. En aquel entonces lo llamaban 'Gran Rey Peter' y lo rodeaba un aura de poder y grandeza que lamentablemente se había esfumado desde que volvieron a Inglaterra aquella tarde cuando Lucy solamente tenía 23 años y perseguían al famoso Ciervo Blanco. Algo le había ocurrido a Peter internamente que logro apartarlo de aquel Rey nombrado por Aslan. Lucy recuerda perfectamente como los primeros meses desde que habían vuelto, todos se sentían incomodos. Ya sabes, nuevos cuerpos, tener que cambiar la mentalidad, la dicción, la cultura, los modales y tener que actuar como niños, en el caso de Lucy, de 8 años. Había sido de lo más frustrante tener que pasar por la pubertad (todavía estaba en esa etapa) por segunda vez, y tener que ser protegida por todos, otra vez.

Lucy recuerda también, aquella conversación de casi 4 horas que tuvieron con el profesor Kirke. Fue casi un sueño cuando el mismo Profesor les dijo que había estado en Narnia en el principio de todo, que había conocido a Aslan. Después de esa conversación, los 4 hermanos estuvieron en la pieza de Peter y Edmund sentados y prácticamente en silencio. Cada uno tenía en que pensar.

Tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo sobre si les iban a contar a sus padres acerca de Narnia o si iban a esperar el momento correcto. Por supuesto, decidieron esperar. Y además, hablaron de cómo debían empezar a cambiar muchos hábitos narnianos que en Inglaterra serían considerados como extraños. Y ninguno de ellos quería empezar a llamar la atención. Obviamente, muchas frases fueron imposibles de sacar del vocabulario de los hermanos, pero mantenían sus lenguas controladas cuando había gente que no conocían. A veces, cuando no podían contenerse por más tiempo, o estaban hartos de usar jergas de aquel tiempo, decían que tenían que ir al baño, o que habían olvidado algo en las habitaciones. Todo era mucho más fácil de esa manera. Ya cuando estaban entre ellos, procuraban usar el lenguaje más formal que habían usado en Narnia. Volvían a ser Reyes y Reinas. Aunque sea por unos minutos.

Cuando se tenían el uno al otro, todo estaba bien.

Todo empezó a cambiar unos meses después. Susan empezó a perder la fe, Peter empezó a olvidarse a sí mismo, Edmund empezó a ser el objeto de burlas de muchas personas (no que a él le importara) y el objeto de desquite de su hermano, ya sea siendo insultado y olvidado y Lucy empezó a ser ignorada.

Con el tiempo, aunque no parecía muy grave, Susan empezó a expresar su resignación con respecto a la probabilidad que había de no volver más a Narnia, y pronto e indirectamente, aquellos pensamientos empezaban a quedarse en las mentes de sus hermanos. Nunca pensaron en que Susan iba a ser la primera en caer, por así decirlo. Por lo menos, Lucy pensaba, aun no empieza a olvidarse de Aslan y de todo lo bueno que conocieron en Narnia, pero Lucy no quería pensar que pasaría si eso llegara a pasar.

Peter tomo un camino más fácil y agresivo. Siempre estaba a la defensiva. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para iniciar una pelea, ya sea con mayores, menores o lo más preocupante, con su hermano menor, Edmund. La reputación del alumno estrella se había acabado. No alcanzaba Lucy a recordar cuantas veces vio a Peter volver con un ojo morado o un labio partido. Peter decidió enojarse y desquitarse con el mundo, en vez de cuidar la esperanza de volver a ser un Rey.

Edmund, en cambio, era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban a Lucy para sonreír y tener buenos momentos. Era con él que Lucy podía ser ella misma y a la vez sentirse como la Reina que era, aunque ambas cosas son lo mismo. Cuando nadie les prestaba la debida atención, compartían sonrisas resignadas, sonrisas cómplices, sonrisas melancólicas, sonrisas de fortaleza y sonrisas de afecto, pero al fin y al cabo, sonrisas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba del cambio en sus hermanos mayores, porque ninguno quería arruinarle el día al otro. Cuando tenían tiempo libre, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y conversaban de lo que más amaban, Aslan y Narnia.

Algo que verdaderamente preocupaba a Lucy, aunque Edmund intentaba ocultárselo, era la inagotable fuente de amor que Edmund le profesaba a Peter. No importaba el cuándo ni él porque; Edmund siempre estaba ahí para Peter. Todas aquellas veces que Peter volvía sangrando, su fiel hermano Edmund venía detrás de él sangrando igual que él, pero en vez de tener una mirada colérica como la de Peter, sus ojos reflejaban pura tristeza. A Lucy le dolía recordar todas aquellas veces en que Peter llamo a Edmund un traidor por ir a ayudarlo en esas peleas infantiles, todas aquellas veces en que Peter rechazaba su ayuda, o cuando le lanzaba miradas de odio pasajero.

Lucy siempre admiro a Edmund por tener la habilidad de esconder sus emociones. Cuando estaban en Narnia, en su reinado, Lucy aprendió de Edmund que esconder sus emociones al momento de negociar, juzgar o hacer tratados con países vecinos eran de gran utilidad, ya que la gente podía usar tus emociones en contra tuya y crear problemas que a nadie le sobraban. Pero, todas esas veces en que Edmund era tratado de manera denigrante, Lucy deseo con todo su corazón, que su hermano le diera una señal de todo lo que Peter decía le dolía. Lucy quería que Edmund gritara, le contestara de manera ruda, hiciera un escándalo, cualquier cosa con tal de ver vitalidad en los ojos de su hermano. Eran aquellas charlas de Narnia que Edmund tenía con Lucy que al fin podía notar el brillo del Rey Edmund el Justo en sus ojos. Lucy estaba agradecida de Aslan, que por lo menos con ella, Edmund tenía un refugio, que con ella, podía sonreír.

Que Peter tratara así a su hermano, sabiendo todo lo que hicieron por el otro cuando estaban reinando en Narnia le dolía más que el saber que ella era ignorada por todo el mundo. Susan había vuelto a su estado de adolescente, y creía que niñas de la edad de Lucy no sabía que están diciendo, y Peter, bueno… Peter estaba demasiado ocupado golpeando y evitando a todo el mundo. Podría recordad todas las veces en que tuvo que llegar hasta el punto de gritar para que escucharan sus ideas y opiniones. Detestaba cuando eso pasaba. Detestaba ser tratada como una niña, siendo que lo era solo físicamente. Él único que de verdad la escuchaba era Edmund. Él siempre se tomaba el tiempo para escuchar su voz y para escuchar su punto de vista, y Lucy solo lograba amar más a su hermano por eso.

A veces, Lucy colapsaba. Corría a su habitación y se dejaba caer en su cama con lágrimas bañándole el rostro. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, y Lucy lloraba y lloraba por todas las tragedias que habían caído en su familia. Y cuando lloraba más amargamente preguntándole a Aslan porque se sentía tan sola, sentía de repente una mano en su espalda. No había que preguntar para saber quién era. Lucy se daba vuelta y con la cara empapada de lágrimas enterraba su cara en el chaleco Edmund. Envolviendo los brazos fuertemente alrededor de su hermana, Edmund no tenía nada más que hacer que decirle palabras tranquilizantes a Lucy y estar ahí para ella, ser su soporte. Estaban horas sin despegarse, hasta que Edmund sentía como Lucy entraba en un estado casi de sonámbulo, y este la recostaba en la cama hasta que Lucy dormía.

A Edmund le dolía el corazón el verla así, así que todas las noches, pedía a Aslan fuerzas y sabiduría para poder estar ahí para ella y sus hermanos. A veces le cantaba canciones narnianas para que Lucy lograra conciliar un sueño tranquilo o para que soñara con un mundo mejor al que vivían ahora.

Lucy y Edmund habían logrado tener un vínculo irrompible, y agradecían a Aslan cada día por ello.

Después de toda aquella línea de pensamientos, Lucy no sabía si llorar o sonreír. Tomando la decisión menos dolorosa, Lucy miro a su hermano y sonrió. Edmund sintiendo una mirada en él, volvió la vista hacia Lucy e hizo algo que desde que habían vuelto a Narnia no hacían. Elevo un poco la mano, lo suficiente como para no ser visto por todos e hizo la seña universal de amor en el lenguaje de los sordomudos hacia Lucy. Aquel era un pequeño secretito que ambos hermanos mantenían. Unos meses antes de volver a Narnia, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer aquel signo en los momentos que lo necesitaran. Sería una seña del amor que se tenían, de que siempre se iban a apoyar y que siempre iban a estar ahí para el otro. Era perfecto, ellos creían. Así que cuando Lucy vio aquella seña, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada de felicidad y devolverle la seña a su hermano.

No la mantuvieron más de unos segundos, ya que Peter recién había tomado la decisión de invadir el castillo de Miraz, incluso cuando Caspian se oponía tímida pero abiertamente. Concentrándose en el concilio, Lucy no pudo evitar dar su opinión al ver que no se tenían fe para ganar, ya sea quedándose o invadiendo el castillo del tal Miraz. Habiendo unas pocas opiniones más, el concilio tomo la decisión. Iban a invadir.

Intentando olvidarse de las posibles consecuencias que aquella invasión podría traer, Lucy centro su mirada en la Mesa de Piedra. Aslan. ¿Cuándo Peter iba a dejar su orgullo de lado y dejar que Aslan gobernara y tomara las decisiones? ¡Estaban haciendo todo mal! Pensaba Lucy. Peter estaba olvidando que Aslan había vencido a la Bruja Blanca, Peter estaba olvidando quien fue quien le dio el título de Rey en primer lugar, Peter estaba olvidando quien había rescatado a su hermano, Peter estaba olvidando como Aslan tomo el lugar de Edmu…. Edmund. Lucy había olvidado por completo aquello. ¿Cómo se debe estar sintiendo Edmund, teniendo que hablar de guerras en el lugar donde debió haber muerto? ¿Qué cosas le deben estar pasando por la cabeza, al imaginarse a Aslan tomando su lugar? Iba a tener que conversar con él.

-¡Ed!

Edmund estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde estuvo todo el concilio, y parecía tener la mirada perdida, pero al escuchar la voz de su hermana, salio del trance, dándose cuenta que todos ya se habían ido y que solo quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lu? –dándole una sonrisa

Lucy ya estaba al lado de él, y lo miraba con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Estas bien? ¿En qué pensabas?

Torciendo un poco la comisura de la boca, Edmund miro a su hermana y dijo:

-Es el lugar, Lu. No sé si notaste que no estaba muy concentrado en todo esto del concilio, pero el estar de nuevo en este lugar después de tantos años, aun me cuesta asimilar lo mucho que Aslan debió de haberme amado para tomar mi lugar. –le conto Edmund mirando fijamente a la Mesa de Piedra.

-Oh, Ed. Su amor es inmensurable. Te ama muchísimo más que yo, y eso sí que debe ser difícil de superar. –le contesto con un guiño

Edmund logro soltar una carcajada, y Lucy lo siguió.

-Yo tampoco estaba concentrada, ¿sabes? Y bueno, no era como si me hubieran escuchado o como si fueran a aceptar una de mis ideas.

-Ningún narniano hubiera tenido la capacidad de obviar la voz de su Majestad, oh Reina Lucy.- dijo Edmund, haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Pero que muchacho más cortes! Desde Calormen hasta las Islas Solitarias estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos nombrar a este muchacho ¡Caballero de la Orden de la Lengua Inteligente! –exclamo Lucy, poniendo voz más adulta.

Ninguno pudo aguantar mucho más. Estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De la Lengua Inteligente? – Edmund estaba tomándose el estómago con las manos.

-Solo vino a mi cabeza –Lucy decía, quitándose las lágrimas de risa.

-Oh, Lu- dijo Edmund abrazando a Lucy.- Gracias

-De nada, Ed. Cuídate, ¿sí? –respondiendo a la mirada interrogante de Edmund, Lucy dijo: -En la invasión al castillo, Ed. No puedo evitar que vayas, porque sé que quieres proteger y estar ahí para Peter, pero prométeme que no harás nada estúpido. –Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, casi pidiéndole que no fuera.

-Lu, siempre hago cosas estúpidas. Aunque 'estúpidas' no sería el título que yo le pondría. No sé qué tendré que hacer para que Peter no se mate. Ya has visto como actúa. Sin pensar en consecuencias ni nada. Te prometo evitar aquellas circunstancias lo que más pueda. Y volveré en una pieza, eso también es promesa.

-¿No crees que tu promesa es un poco deprimente? ¡¿En una pieza?! No juegues conmigo, Ed, ya sabes que me sucede cada vez que te veo malherido. –En aquel momento Lucy no pudo evitar tiritar al recordar todas aquellas semanas en las que no podía comer ningún bocado por el simple hecho de saber que alguno de sus hermanos estaban entre la vida y la muerte, producto de heridas profundas de flecha, espada, dagas, dardos o golpes en lugares que anteriormente ya habían heridas. Era horrible el simple hecho de recordar toda esa angustia y todo el dolor que su propia imaginación le provocaba a veces. Sin duda, no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo. Quince años fueron suficientes, aunque pareciera que Narnia les tenía más cosas preparadas.

-Lu, de verdad lo siento, pero quiero que entiendas. Esto no había pasado antes, no en nuestro reinado, y Peter, tu sabes cómo está reaccionando. Por la mas mínima estupidez podríamos perderlo, Lu. ¿Lo entiendes? Y no quiero tomar el riesgo de perderlo, solo porque sus ojos están cegados a la verdad. No puedo perderlo. – respondió Edmund, cada vez pareciendo más frustrado.

-Peter está tomando malas decisiones, Ed. ¿Y crees que siquiera nos escucha para intentar guiarlo en el camino correcto? ¡No lo hace! No quiero traerle más dolor a esta familia y a este reino, Ed, pero Peter no está escuchando a nadie. No a ti, no a mí, mucho menos a Caspian y aunque me cueste decirlo, mucho menos a Aslan. Y es eso lo que más me duele.-Lucy dijo con voz casi de derrota. Aun se podían vislumbrar rayos de esperanza en sus ojos.- ¿Cómo revertiremos esta situación? Somos prácticamente los únicos que le tienen fe al Gran León y aunque sé que Aslan nunca nos va a dejar, no está en nosotros tomar las decisiones finales, sino en Peter. Y Peter, lamentablemente, no está dejando que Él lo guie.

-"Donde hay dos o tres congregados en Mi nombre, ahí estaré" ¿Ya olvidaste lo que Él nos dijo?- citó Edmund a su hermana, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Lucy, por supuesto que no había olvidado. Siempre sus palabras las guardaba en el corazón. Pero parecía que justo hoy había guardado en lo más profundo de su mente aquella frase. ¡Cuánta razón tenía su querido hermano! Si él y ella tornaban sus ojos hacia Aslan, todo iba a ser resuelto.

En menos de unos segundos, la esperanza de Lucy aumento como una llama de fuego. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar aquel fuego que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, así que tomo silenciosamente la decisión de no permitir que nada desviara su vista de Aslan.

Despegándose de los brazos de Edmund, y ganándose una mirada interrogante, Lucy se acercó a la Mesa de Piedra y arrodillándose, empezó a pedirle a Aslan fe e inteligencia para poder resolver los problemas que se les pudieran avecinar. No notó como Edmund se arrodillaba a su lado y empezaba su propia oración.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca de aquel lugar hubiera sentido como la temperatura aumentaba y como el silencio que permanecía en el lugar, hacía que escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo. Aslan estaba escuchando.

* * *

**¿REVIEW? :D**


	2. Rechazado

**A/N: Hola, aquí va el 2do capitulo de mi historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a _vaheme_. Gracias por tu ánimo. No he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, ya que empezaron las clases en mi universidad. Estoy en mi 2do año :), pero siempre he planeado terminar esta historia. Lleva muchísimo tiempo en mi cabeza y terminare lo que empecé. Serán unos 12 capítulos, y estoy abierta a ideas de mis lectores. **

**No soy de esas autoras que dicen que va a venir en el capitulo, siento que se arruina la emoción. Ahí les va.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Rechazado_

Caspian no podía creer que el Gran Rey Peter del que le había hablado su profesor cuando era tan solo un niño, se estaba comportando de esa manera. No era lo había esperado.

Estaban en el concilio, decidiendo que hacer en el siguiente movimiento, teniendo claramente una amenaza por parte de su tío Miraz y todo su ejército de telmarinos. Le dolía pensar que hace un tiempo, él era uno de ellos. Volviendo al concilio, Peter y él estuvieron prácticamente toda esa instancia discutiendo posibles planes, y al referirse a discutir, era literalmente discutir. Siempre estaban en desacuerdo, y él, siendo un Príncipe desterrado tuvo que someterse a la decisión final del llamado Rey Peter. Él omitiría la parte de Rey.

La decisión tomada fue una invasión al castillo en donde solía vivir, y simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Cuántas veces de niño vio intentos de invasión? ¿Todos fracasando? ¡Conocía el castillo y a su tío muy bien! Y sabía que no había mucha esperanza. ¿Pero alguien decidió escucharlo? ¡No!

Se sentía rechazado.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos, intento concentrarse en no pensar en golpear al Gran Rey Peter. El sarcasmo es obvio. Acababan de llegar de la invasión, o más bien, matanza, y lo único que quería era gritar y decirles a todos que debieron haberlo escuchado. Sí, había tenido un gran choque con Peter apenas llegaron, casi llegan a hacer un duelo de no ser por el grito de la Reina Lucy, quien era una de las pocas personas que lo notaban. Habían conversado más de una vez, y le parecía digna de una Reina.

Como ya había dicho, la invasión fue un desastre. Hubo más muertes y sacrificios de Narnianos que nunca. Volvió casi un cuarto de los soldados y voluntarios que fueron. Fue horrible ver como tuvieron que dejar una gran cantidad de narnianos encerrados. Llevaba poco tiempo estando en Narnia y rodeado de sus criaturas, pero sentía una responsabilidad con ellos, y simplemente se le rompía el corazón. Eso, y enterarse que su tío había matado a su padre. Añadiendo la discusión con Peter, su día definitivamente era fabuloso.

No queriendo discutir más e intentando despejar sus pensamientos, Caspian ya iba caminando sin rumbo, cuando al encontrarse con el enano Ginabrik y escuchar sus tentadoras ofertas, no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, aunque lo único que quería era escaparse un poco de las monarquías de antaño y por un momento, ser escuchado.

El aire empezaba a encerrarse más y más, y no sabía si estaba alucinando o no, pero comenzaba a hacer un poco de frió. Caminando por aquel pasadizo, se podían ver los retratos de escenas de Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy. Podía ver a Peter luchando con unos gigantes, a Susan con su arco, a Edmund rompiendo la vara de la Bruja Blanca y a Lucy valientemente guiando soldados a la batalla. No sabía si algún día podría llegar a ser como ellos. Magnifico como Peter, bondadoso como Susan, justo como Edmund y valiente como Lucy. La presión era mucha, y cuando lo ignoraba Peter, sentía que no podía más. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a convertirse en Rey, cuando ni siquiera podía alzar la voz para hacerse oír?

Sabía que era un novato, el "nuevo" en todo aquello que reinar se refería, pero solo una persona lo había aconsejado.

_Flashback. _

_1 día atrás_

_Caspian nunca se había considerado una persona tímida. Tenía confianza en sí mismo (para algunas cosas), y si le faltaba confianza, se tenía fe. Pero en aquellos momentos, al conocer a sus héroes de la infancia, no pudo hacer nada, no pudo sacar confianza de ningún lado, y se convirtió en un chiquillo tímido Aún más después de aquel encuentro con El Gran Rey Peter. Su impresión de él fue extraña al verlo casi de su edad. Pelo dorado, ojos azules y una mirada digna de un rey que daría todo por su pueblo. Se quedó en blanco, aunque logro decir unas pocas palabras, para aclarar aquel malentendido. Después de eso, se quedó mudo. _

_Sigilosamente logró observar a los otros 3 hermanos. La más pequeña, debió asumir que era la Reina Lucy, era la más cercana a Peter, y por lo tanto a él. Su pelo dorado-frambuesa, ojos azul-gris y sonrisa dulce reflejaban Narnia. Un brillo la rodeaba, la hacía distinta a todos. Si las historias que el Profesor Cornelius le decía eran ciertas, la Reina Lucy era la más cercana a Aslan, El Gran León. Esa debía ser la razón. _

_Le quedaban los otros 2 hermanos, los del medio. Los únicos 2 con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche. La Reina Susan casi lo deja sin respiración cuando logro observarla bien, al mismo tiempo siendo cauteloso y no un entrometido. Su largo cabello oscuro adornado con trenzas brillaba bajo el sol narniano y sus ojos azules competían en hermosura con el cielo. Sinceramente, esperaba poder conocerla mas y tener alguna que otra conversación. Siguiendo la linea de pensamientos sobre las historias que le contaban, recordaba la gran habilidad de la Reina Susan con el arco, no había nadie que igualara su habilidad, y estaba ansioso por verlo con sus propios ojos. Ademas, quería aprender de ella. Bondad y amabilidad son grandes cualidades que un Rey debe tener, y ella el perfecto ejemplo a seguir._

_Por ultimo, fijando sus ojos en una figura tan alta como él, con pelo y ojos tan oscuros como la noche mas oscura, logro identificar al Rey Edmund. Silencioso y observando los al rededores, al frente de él, unos arboles mas allá se encontraba uno de los Reyes de antaño que mas le había interesado cuando el profesor le leía las historias. Nunca había podido entender como alguien podía traicionar a su familia. Al mismo tiempo, no podía entender como alguien podía lanzarse a la misma Bruja que lo había engañado y mantenido cautivo, para salvar la vida de un hermano y librar a todo un pueblo. Sí, estábamos hablando de la misma persona. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, el Rey Edmund tenía solo 10 años cuando todo aquello aconteció. Caspian a esa edad ni siquiera había tomado una daga, mucho menos una espada. _

_Definitivamente tenía que aprender de él. Su técnica en espadas (dos espadas) era legendaria. Su manera de hablar frente a negociaciones. Su habilidad para las leyes y los concilios. Su mente estratégica que muchas veces salvo a su ejercito. Todas las leyes que Narnia y hasta Telmar fueron redactadas o modificadas por este rey. Para Caspian era sorprendente._

_Mientras Caspian pensaba que nadie había notado todas las miradas que le había prestado a los Reyes de antaño, Edmund llevaba un rato observando a aquel príncipe que había tenido que escapar de su castillo, tratando de salvar su vida. Con una sonrisa, logró darse cuenta de que Caspian ahora había puesto su mirada en él. No era algo que lo desconcertara o lo sorprendiera. Era cuestión de tiempo que la curiosidad de aquel príncipe iba a surgir. _

_Casi se larga a carcajadas cuando la mirada de Caspian se cruzó con la suya. El color de la cara de Caspian ahora era lo mas parecido a un tomate, y Edmund lo estaba disfrutando. _

_No esperando más, Edmund se acerco hacia Caspian y olvidando las miradas curiosas de sus hermanos, se sentó a su lado._

_"Creo que ya sabes mi nombre, así que porque no me cuentas algo de ti, Caspian?"_

_"Yo... emm... quiero decir... lo siento" -dijo Caspian, evitando mirar a Edmund _

_"No tienes porque disculparte. No hacías nada malo." -respondió Edmund con una sonrisa, intentando que Caspian confiara en él lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos._

_"Es solo que... he escuchado tantas historias de Uds. que... tenerlos tan cerca es un poco desconcertante." -dijo Caspian, ya un poco mas relajado al ver que el Rey Edmund no le guardaba malos sentimientos. _

_"¿Historias? ¿Cual de todas?" -dijo Edmund con una carcajada, de pronto recordando todas las aventuras que habían vivido en Narnia._

_"Muchas la verdad, tantas que quizás no logre recordar algunas." -dijo Caspian, ya mucho mas relajado al ver que el Rey Edmund se reía con él. _

_"Y por favor, dime solo Edmund." -añadió Edmund._

_Estuvieron mucho tiempo conversando. La confianza empezaba a crecer y aunque los 2 hermanos mayores se veían un poco reacios a unirse a la conversación, Lucy se había acercado y había libremente hablado con Caspian de muchas cosas. Estuvieron entre los 2, mayormente Edmund, aconsejándolo en cosas simples que en un futuro le serían de utilidad. _

_Caspian estaba rebosando de alegría. Había logrado hablar con 2 Reyes por mucho tiempo, lo había aconsejado y él había escuchado, y lo mas importante, podía sentir como una amistad podía formarse, y aquello lo animaba y le daba fuerzas para cumplir su propósito. _

_Después__ de un rato, Lucy se había ido a descansar, pero Edmund aun parecía tener los ánimos suficientes como para seguir hablando con Caspian. _

_"Ha sido un verdadero placer hablar contigo, Caspian. No dudes en recurrir a mi si tienes algún problema o duda. Aslan nos ha enviado a Narnia, otra vez, para cumplir un propósito y estoy seguro que aquel propósito te tiene de protagonista. No vinimos esta vez a reinar, ni mucho menos a dar ordenes." _

_Aquellas últimas palabras lo habían dejado a Caspian muy estupefacto. No se sentía el protagonista de nada. _

_"Yo no me siento protagonista de ninguna historia ni nada." -dijo Caspian con sinceridad. _

_"Y es exactamente gracias a eso, que sé que lo eres." -dijo Edmund con una sonrisa, y levantándose de aquel tronco donde había estado sentado, le dirigió otra sonrisa a Caspian y se marchó hacia su tienda. _

_Aquel fue el comienzo de todas sus dudas, y de una gran amistad. _

_Fin Flashback_

A pesar de esa conversación Caspian no pudo evitar que todos los acontecimientos de aquel día lo amargaran y le nublaran los ojos con dudas e incertidumbre. Todas esas cosas pensaba cuando iba detrás de Ginabrik. Ya no había vuelta atrás quería lo mejor para Narnia y si seguir a un dudoso enano hacia Aslan sabe donde iba a mejorar todo, lo haría mil veces.

No se había dado cuenta entre tanto pensar y recordar cosas, que ahora verdaderamente se estaba congelando. ¿Cómo había bajado tanto la temperatura en tan poco tiempo? Estaba arrepintiéndose de no haber traído algo mas grueso.

Llegaron a una sala que logró reconocer. La Mesa de Piedra. Había sido ahí donde Peter y él habían discutido y los planes de batalla habían sido decididos. Había sido ahí donde habían condenado a tantos narnianos a la muerte. Había sido ahí donde el rechazo empezó.

La sangre le estaba empezando a hervir al recordar como había sido ignorado. No logró darse cuenta que dos criaturas se estaban acercando a él, hasta que las tuvo ya demasiado cerca.

Casi saltando del shock, Caspian se vio rodeado de dos criaturas que raramente había visto. Estaban cubiertas con una capa negra, y eso les daba un aspecto aun mas terrorífico, aunque Caspian no quería admitirlo. Porque admitir que esas criaturas le daban miedo, admitía que seguir al enano había sido una muy mala decisión.

De pronto fijo la vista al frente, y se dio cuenta que una gran pared de hielo cubría toda una extensión cerca de la pared, teniendo dos pilares de roca como soporte en los lados. Eso no había estado ahí cuando tuvieron el concilio. Y no podría traer nada bueno. Fijo nuevamente la mirada en esas dos criaturas, y se vio de pronto encerrado en un circulo dibujado a su al rededor.

Queriendo probarse a sí mismo que aquel circulo era solo algo simbólico intentó sacar un pie, pero aterrorizado y sorprendido a la vez, se dio cuenta que había una barrera invisible que no lo dejaba salir de ahí. Forcejeo e intento salir con todo su cuerpo, pero logrando solamente lastimarse.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo y el miedo, Caspian estaba entrando pánico. ¿Que significaba todo esto? ¿En que lío se había metido? ¿Que le iban a hacer? ¿Por que no podía salir del circulo?

No pudo seguir con esa linea de pensamientos, ya que una voz paralizante lo llamó.

"Caspian, querido."

Temblando, Caspian volteó. Con la boca abierta se encontró mirando fijamente a los ojos de una mujer que se encontraba encerrada dentro de la pared de hielo. Pelo blanco como la nieve, piel de porcelana, ojos fríos como el invierno y una voz tentadoramente tétrica. Era sin duda una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida, pero aún así, algo hacía que tuviera los pelos de punta.

"¿Cómo... sabes mi nombre? ¿Quien eres?" -dijo Caspian, intentando que la lengua no se le trabara.

"No necesitas saber quien soy. Te haré mi Rey, Caspian. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?" -le dijo mirándolo con ojos hipnotizantes.

Caspian no logró quitarle los ojos de encima, algo dentro de él quería decirle que sí, quería aceptar el trato de aquella mujer.

"Solo una gota, príncipe. Una gota de tu sangre me hará libre, y tú, mi Rey serás." -dijo la mujer acercando la mano a la superficie del hielo, y sosteniendo un dedo muy cerca de Caspian.

De pronto, una daga estaba en la mano de Caspian, y sin voluntad de pensamiento, comenzó a alzar la daga hacía su mano. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que darle su sangre a esa mujer. Ser un Rey. Sólo una gota.

Caspian estando tan concentrado en la conversación con aquella mujer, no escuchó como Trumpkin, Peter y Edmund entraron corriendo a aquella sala. Rápidamente cada uno se dedico a vencer a aquellas criaturas.

Peter con mucha rapidez, logró matar a aquella ave con aspecto decrepito, y cuando observó sus alrededores, se encontró con un príncipe telmarino alzando en su mano una daga, dentro de lo que parecía un circulo de arena, y en una pared de lo que parecía ser hielo, estaba una de las personas que le había traído pesadillas en su reinado. Jadis.

La Bruja Blanca tenía la mano fuera del hielo, y tenía una mirada ansiosa, casi depredadora al ver como Caspian acercaba mas y mas la daga a su dedo. Peter no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el propósito de todo eso, por lo que corrió hasta donde estaba Caspian, y no midiendo las consecuencias, empujó con todo su cuerpo a Caspian. Logró que Caspian saliera del circulo.

* * *

Despertando como de un sueño, Caspian se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo de la sala de La Mesa de Piedra con un gran dolor en la espalda. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado al suelo? Lo último que recordaba era ver un par de ojos rodeados de hielo y ... ¡La mujer!

Entrando por segunda vez en pánico, Caspian recordó la detestable decisión de haber seguido a aquel enano. ¡Como había sido tan estúpido ¿Y quería llegar a convertirse en Rey? ¡Jamas lo iba a lograr si seguía cometiendo errores así de grandes! Jamás lo iban a perdonar.

Volviendo su atención a la mujer, se quedó en blanco al ver como Peter estaba ahora en el lugar que el solía ocupar. Ahora él estaba dentro del círculo. Ahora él sostenía un arma cerca de su mano. Ahora él miraba a aquella mujer como hipnotizado.

La sangre del corazón de Caspian bombeaba con un frenesí muy acelerado, al no saber que hacer.

Se fijó en sus alrededores y se encontró viendo a Edmund, él cual tenía la tez más pálida de lo normal, pero que sostenía una mirada decidida.

Pasando muy cerca de él mismo, vió como Edmund casi corriendo, paso al lado de Peter... ¡¿Para donde iba?!

Corriendo tan rápido como un felino, Edmund se posicionó detrás de la pared de hielo, y alzando su espada, atravesó el hielo.

De pronto se escuchó un grito. Uno de frustración.

Caspian habiendo perdido a Edmund de su campo de visión, se puso de pie y vio como el hielo comenzó a quebrarse. También fijo su mirada en el Rey Peter, y entendió su mirada de confusión. Él mismo había pasado por aquella experiencia, y se dio cuenta de que a Peter le tomaría unos segundos volver al presente.

Caspian vio como la mujer se quebraba junto al hielo, se sintió aliviado al ver que no cumplió su cometido.

Junto a Peter, vieron como el hielo caía y caía hacía el suelo, esperando ver a un triunfante Edmund detrás sosteniendo la espada.

Todo el vidrio cayó y ninguno de los dos esperó ver aquella escena.

"¡ED!"

**To be continued**

**Agradecería los reviews y las sugerencias. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Adios. **


	3. Heridas del pasado

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muuuuyy bien. Creo que me levante con el pie correcto hoy. Estoy de muy buen humor. Bueno, el capítulo de hoy es bastante interesante. Muchas ideas me surgieron en el camino :) No se si lo había dicho antes o no, pero mi personaje favorito de Narnia es Edmund. Me encanta. Me encanta. He leído millonadas de fanfics de él. Y encuentro que Skandar es hermoso. 3 ajajajaja ¿alguien más me apoya? jajajaja Bueno, ahí les va el capítulo. Capítulo dedicado a mis 4 reviews. ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Heridas del pasado

Edmund estaba agotado. En aquellos momentos, se encontraba arriba de un grifo. No sabia si había sido estupidez o adrenalina lo que lo había impulsado a saltar de aquella torre. Fue solo suerte el hecho de que haya visto un grifo cerca de ahí, de lo contrario, se encontraría ahora mismo en una celda del castillo de Miraz.

La invasión había sido un desastre, por supuesto. Desde el momento en que la decisión fue tomada, Edmund recordó. ¿No había sido el mismo Peter quien le había dicho, años atrás, que cualquier decisión tomada fuera de la voluntad de Aslan estaba destinada a ser un gran fracaso? Edmund añoraba con tristeza todos aquellos momentos en que su hermano mayor era un gran rey. Podían estar todo el día entrenando con espadas hasta que caían al suelo de agotamiento. A Peter le encantaba jugar al "el malo y al bueno", aunque nunca se atrevió a decírselo a nadie. Hubiera sido muy embarazoso para el Gran Rey Peter, ¿no creen?

Por supuesto, Edmund terminaba siendo el malo. El guardia de un gran Lord que tenía secuestrada a una princesa, o el mejor soldado de algún Rey Brujo. Era un poco infantil, y Oreius, el gran general que se encargaba de entrenarlos nunca se dio cuenta de las frases o los gestos de malvado de Edmund hacía, o los aires de grandeza que Peter fingía cuando iba a rescatar a tal princesa. Era un momento único para los dos hermanos, y Edmund lo extrañaba con todo su corazón.

A veces sus hermanas estaban toda la tarde observándolos. Se sorprendían de la fuerza y agilidad que los dos jóvenes estaban ganando. Los veían sudar, caer al suelo, levantarse y luchar con tal fuerza el uno con el otro, que a veces de verdad pareciera que eran contrincantes.

Había sido desde los 12 años que Edmund se dio cuenta que el escudo le estorbaba. En los 2 primeros años de entrenamiento, siendo un chiquillo delgado y pequeño, todo a Edmund le costaba. Era bastante duro el entrenamiento, y si le añades a eso un escudo y una espada grande, bastaban tan solo unos minutos para que estuvieran ambos hermanos agotados. Para ese entonces, Edmund ya odiaba el escudo. Lo detestaba. Generalmente siempre terminaba tirándolo al suelo, y aunque se ganaba una reprimenda de parte de Oreius, siempre ganaba cuando tenía en sus manos solo la espada. Aunque a Peter no le gustaba demasiado eso.

Faltaron unos pocos días para que Oreius tomara una decisión. Le quitó el escudo y le entregó otra espada. Edmund no se lo podía creer. Apenas Oreius le entregó la otra espada, sintió que todo estaba en su lugar. Era una sensación genial poder ocupar los dos brazos. Le tomó exactamente un mes a Edmund poder acostumbrarse a la sensación, por lo que entrenaba solo. En un mes, pudo sentir el filo de ambas espadas, pudo acostumbrar sus brazos al peso, y sintió como si las espadas fueran solo extensiones de sus brazos. Luego de volver a entrenar con Oreius, se podría decir que había mejorado mucho. Aunque contaba con la desventaja de no tener protección, a Edmund no le importaba. Siempre eran sus hermanos los que se quejaban, ya que después de los entrenamientos siempre tenía unos cuantos cortes.

Peter nunca lo dijo, pero solo sentía orgullo al ver a su hermano pequeño con dos espadas. Requería mucha destreza, habilidad y agilidad el poder utilizar dos espadas al mismo tiempo, y si alguien tenía esa capacidad, sin duda era su hermano. No le hacía mucha gracia ser derrotado todo el tiempo, y menos por tu hermano 3 años menor que tú, pero entendió que de esa forma, Edmund estaría mucho más protegido en cualquier batalla o problema que ocurriera en un futuro.

Ni Lucy ni Susan sabían de aquel cambio de armas de Edmund. Y ninguno de los dos hermanos quiso decirles. Iba a ser una gran sorpresa.

Oreius y los dos hermanos les pidieron que por unos meses no fueran a ver sus entrenamientos, ya que querían darles una sorpresa. Sorpresa inspirada por Oreius, claramente.

Hacía varios años atrás, un sistema de combate de espadas había sido olvidado. Era una especie de danza coordinada que utilizaba espadas. Era la nueva forma de entrenamiento que Oreius les tenía a los jóvenes Reyes. Utilizando las dos espadas de Edmund y el escudo y espada de Peter, Oreius logró en casi 6 meses tener terminada una rutina tan majestuosa, que decidieron presentarla a todo el castillo.

Se encontraban todos los guardias, familias, sirvientes y por supuesto, las dos Reinas en un borde del bosque. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar, solo que el Rey Peter y el Rey Edmund tenían algo que mostrar. Iba a ser un símbolo de cuanto compromiso y amor le tenían a Narnia.

Fue una sorpresa para todos ver a sus dos Reyes vistiendo armaduras de tal brillo que al reflejar la luz del Sol narniano, todos quedaron ciegos por unos segundos. Oro y Plata.

Cuando Peter presentó sus armas, ya todos se esperaban un duelo.

Cuando Edmund presentó sus armas, nadie sabía que pensar.

-"Susan, estás viendo lo mismo que yo, ¿no? ¿Desde cuándo Ed usa dos espadas?" –dijo Lucy anonadada.

-"Creo que esto nos habían estado ocultando. No puedo creerlo."-dijo Susan en el mismo estado que su hermana.

La reacción había sido igual para todos, y Edmund solo pudo sonreír y reírse un poco.

Al terminar la presentación, toda Narnia estaba boquiabierta. La precisión de los movimientos, el fuego que se podía ver en los ojos de sus Reyes, la excelencia con que habían ejecutado los movimientos, la rapidez de sus piernas, la agilidad de los brazos y la fuerza empleada, habían dejado maravillados a todos. Lucy estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y Susan estaba al borde del llanto, también.

El observar como sus hermanos habían pasado de ser niños a esto era increíble. Sin duda iban a ser grandes Reyes. Sin duda, pensaba Narnia.

Desde entonces, el Rey Edmund era conocido por su maestría en el uso de dos espadas. Y estando encima de aquel grifo, Edmund no podía sentirse más frustrado. Su destreza en espadas no había servido para nada, ahora que miraba a todos esos Narnianos encerrados. Ahora que veía escapar a Peter, Susan y Caspian. De nada había servido.

Por un momento, se dio el lujo de ver sus heridas. Ouch. Sí que dolía. Por lo menos había cumplido una promesa a Lucy. Estaba entero. Quiso reírse de su propia burla, pero solo iba a lograr que le doliera más.

Tuvo que hacer algunas estupideces para salvarle el pellejo a Peter unas cuantas veces. En el tejado, vio como un arquero estuvo a punto de lanzarle una flecha a Peter, de no ser porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor a Edmund que tirarse por el mismo tejado, dejarse deslizar y caer encima de aquel arquero, logrando de cayera. Peter estaba tan empedernido en ganar su propio combate, que jamás vio aquel acto de su hermano, por lo tanto, no había nadie ahí para alertarle a Edmund que a su izquierda tenía unos diez arqueros apuntándole directamente. Fueron sus reflejos los que hicieron que Edmund girara y se encontrara con una flecha apuntándole a la cabeza. En unos segundos logró esquivar y correr hacia una puerta, pero su lenta reacción le trajo de regalo una flecha en el hombro.

Había cortado la flecha que estaba en su hombro, pero no la sacó, ya que sabía que solo le traería dolor y mucha sangre, y en esos momentos, no necesitaba distracciones. Ya en su momento, Lucy se la sacaría.

Además, estaba seguro de que tenía un corte de espada en su pierna y una quemadura en su brazo. Un bastante cobarde guardia había usado una antorcha de arma y en uno de los movimientos, le arrojó la antorcha para lograr escapar.

De lujo, gruñó Edmund.

Iban por arriba de los árboles, y Edmund pudo divisar a Peter unos cuantos metros más allá. Iban a llegar casi al mismo tiempo. Logró divisar aquella fortaleza de roca y a muchos Narnianos esperando la llegada de los suyos. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en todas aquellas familias que no lograrían divisar a sus seres queridos entre los que volvían. Iba a ser terrible tener que ver todos aquellos gestos de dolor y escuchar esos llantos desgarradores. Era una de las peores partes de la guerra, porque lo peor era el silencio. Aquel silencio que toda persona guarda después de una tragedia y es en ese silencio, cuando la culpa, el remordimiento, el dolor, la soledad y la resignación se mezclan con tu sangre y empiezan a formar parte de tu sistema, de tu vida. Y muchas de esas veces, es permanente. Edmund le agradecía todos los días a Aslan de que en él no se haya hecho permanente.

Peter y los demás estaban bajándose de los caballos, para cuando el grifo encontró un lugar para aterrizar. Con hasta las pestañas doliéndole, Edmund se bajó, y mirando al grifo dijo:

"No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que has hecho esta noche por mí."- dijo con sinceridad

"No fue nada, Su Alteza." –dijo

"Oh no, nada de Alteza. Edmund está bien" –añadió Edmund con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Tarkan... Edmund" -dijo el grifo

"Te debo la vida Tarkan. Ha sido todo un honor conocerte." -añadió Edmund, con una sonrisa cansada.

"Lo mismo digo. Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos." -dijo Tarkan, emprendiendo el vuelo.

"No lo será." -dijo Edmund, viendo como la majestuosa ave se iba.

Era muy poca la distancia que faltaba para llegar a donde estaban todos, pero se podía observar claramente que algo no andaba bien. Edmund lanzó una risa nerviosa. Claro que algo no andaba bien, la pasada noche había sido un completo infierno. Obviamente el regresó iba a ser catastrófico, pero tenían que pasar por eso para poder levantarse y empezar a tomar las decisiones correctas.

Se lograba escuchar desde donde Edmund caminaba, como dos personas gritaban. Y acaloradamente, Edmund podía apreciar. No lograba ver nada, ya que los pocos que habían vuelto, estaban como estatuas observando algo que Edmund aun no alcanzaba a ver.

Cojeando, le tomaba un poco más caminar, así que cuando llego, no se sorprendió al ver a Caspian y a Peter discutiendo, con lo que logro escuchar, quien tenía la culpa. ¿De verdad estaban tan ciegos? Bueno, Caspian no tenía la culpa, definitivamente. Había escuchado perfectamente en el concilio, a pesar de su estado de estupor, todas las veces que Caspian discrepó con la decisión que estaban a punto de tomar, y para ser nuevo en esto, había sido muy valiente de parte del príncipe oponerse al Gran Rey Peter. Así que, le sorprendía escuchar que alguien fuera capaz de culpar a Caspian, pero una vez más, Peter lo sorprendía. Y lamentablemente, no para bien.

Vio también como Caspian, no aguantando la presión, le reprochaba a Peter que la decisión había sido enteramente suya. No había mentira en sus palabras, Edmund pensaba, pero decirle eso a Peter, una de las personas más orgullosas que había Edmund conocido, y en el estado que estaba, solo iba a empeorar las cosas, y cuando vio que ambos habían alzado sus espadas, adelantándose a la multitud, gritó.

"¡ALTO!"

Lo que los presentes escucharon fueron dos gritos simultáneos. Lucy también había alzado la voz. No podía soportar lo que estaba ocurriendo y si tenía que llegar a los gritos para frenarlo, que así sea.

Lucy alzó la miraba para buscar la fuente de la otra voz. Sabía perfectamente quien era y estaba muy ansiosa por verlo. Había estado histérica desde que se habían ido, muy preocupada por sus hermanos. Cuando vio que había muy pocos soldados que regresaron, el color se fue de su cara y solo brotaron lágrimas. A lo lejos pudo ver un grifo que sobrevolaba a los soldados y de inmediato supo que era Edmund. Ese era el plan. Que Edmund estuviera en las torres más altas dando señales y peleando con los soldados que se encontrara. Los grifos eran su única entrada y salida.

Los ojos de Lucy se posaron en los de su hermano y por un segundo, se mantuvo el silencio.

En unos pocos segundos, el movimiento se reanudo. Caspian, visiblemente muy molesto, ingresó a la fortaleza, y Lucy se dedicó a inspeccionar a Edmund en busca de posibles heridas. Con un gemido de sorpresa, Lucy se acercó y con una mirada de dolor, observó la flecha que aún estaba en el hombro de su hermano. Iba a doler bastante cuando la sacara. Aún paseándose en círculos alrededor de su hermano, pudo observar una quemadura y un corte, no muy preocupantes, en el brazo y una pierna.

Cuando volvió y unió su mirada a la de Edmund, solo pudo respirar de alivio. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y seguramente le dolía todo, pero olvidando todo eso, su hermano estaba bien. Solo pudo sonreírle, e intentando no provocarle dolor, lo abrazó de la cintura.

"Estaba tan preocupada, Ed. No dejaré que hagas nada brusco hasta que sane esa horrible herida en tu hombro." –dijo rápidamente Lucy

"Respira, Lu." –dijo Edmund, con una sonrisa. "No creo que tarde mucho en sanar." –dijo, intentando mover los brazos para atrapar a su hermana en un abrazo de oso, pero le dolía demasiado. Del modo más incómodo puso sus brazos cerca de Lucy, y ahí se quedaron un rato, sintiendo la presencia del otro.

Peter y Susan, después de los gritos de sus hermanos menores, se habían quedado anonadados por varias razones. ¿Por qué Edmund cojeaba? En ningún momento lo vieron llegar, y no se veía muy bien. ¿Qué le había pasado que llegó tan herido? A Susan le entró el remordimiento. ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor era, si no podía ver esos detalles antes?

Peter en cambio, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados. Ver a Edmund así de herido (lo había visto en peores situaciones) le recordaba a todas las aventuras que había vivido con su hermano pequeño. Todas aquellas veces que habían sido capturados por vendedores de esclavos. Todas aquellas veces que luchaban espalda con espalda, espada con espada y vencían. Todas aquellas situaciones de vida o muerte. Pero también le surgía un sentimiento inesperado. Celos. ¿Desde hace cuánto Lucy no lo abrazaba así? ¿Desde hace cuanto ella no le hablaba con todo ese cariño? Sí, a veces su hermana iba a buscarlo para hablar o jugar a algo, pero él ya era mayor, no podía andar jugando con niñas de su edad. ¿Qué iban a pensar de él? ¿Y hablar? ¿De qué iban a hablar? No se le ocurría nada que decirle, y seguramente escucharla hablar cosas de niñas no iba a ser entretenido. Por lo tanto, siempre le decía que no.

Peter siempre se encargó de borrar de sus recuerdos todas las caras de decepción que Lucy ponía cuando llegaba el inevitable "no". "_Se le va a pasar_" pensaba Peter. Lo que nunca supo, es que nunca se le paso.

Así que mientras Peter y Susan los miraban, Edmund y Lucy seguían abrazados, solo sintiendo la respiración del otro, cuando de repente, Lucy dijo:

"Vamos, te sacaré esa horrible flecha mientras me cuentas que pasó." -ayudando a Edmund a caminar mejor y caminando entre los dos hacía un lugar donde pudieran tratar las heridas.

"No creo que te guste mucho lo que tengo que decir." -dijo Edmund tragándose un gemido de dolor. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de tanto que apretaba los dientes.

Llegaron a un lugar donde la mayoría de los heridos estaba. Había un fauno y un centauro ayudando a todos los que requerían de ayuda, pero en el caso de Edmund, Lucy iba a ser (una vez más) su sanadora. Tenían bastante confianza para estas cosas y sí a eso le añades los 15 años de experiencia en heridas y golpes de la primera vez que vinieron a Narnia, más la magia del cordial y las clases que Lucy decidió tomar en caso de que sus hermanos la necesitaran, tenías a una Lucy lista para cualquier cosa.

"_Flechas en el hombro. Flechas en el hombro_" pensaba Lucy mientras miraba de manera calculadora la herida de su hermano.

"De todas formas, ¿Como llegó una flecha a tu hombro, Ed? Tenemos bastante tiempo, antes de que te saque la flecha, para que me expliques mientras te desinfecto la zona." -dijo Lucy mientras agarraba todos los materiales que iba a necesitar.

"Oh, ya sabes. Que tu hermano este distraído, arqueros teniéndolo como blanco, tejados, deslizarse un poco, adiós arquero n°1 y antes de que te des cuenta corres por tu vida porque los arqueros del n°2 al n°15 te están disparando. Lo de siempre, Lu." -dijo Edmund con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

Mientras Lucy preparaba la zona del hombro para sacar la herida, escuchó como Edmund le contaba todo lo que había visto desde su perspectiva. Y era bastante detallada, tomando en cuenta que Edmund estaba en las torres más altas. Le dolió escuchar como Peter había actuado, pero nada dolería más que pensar en todas aquellas criaturas encerradas. Lucy era muy cercana a las criaturas de Aslan y perder a una era doloroso.

El relato terminó bastante rápido, al igual que el proceso de Lucy.

"Esto va a doler, Ed. Ya lo sabes." -dijo Lucy suspirando. "Detesto estos momentos."

"Solo... hazlo rápido, ¿sí?" -dijo Edmund, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Con un movimiento rápido y certero, Lucy extrajo del hombro de Edmund el resto de flecha y se pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor. Edmund estaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados y cuando una ola de dolor vino, los ojos se le aguaron. Lucy no aguantando ver a su hermano con dolor, rápidamente limpió, cosió y vendó la herida. Curó las otras dos heridas también y Edmund pudo respirar.

Sentado en una roca después de un rato, observó como su hermana se limpiaba la sangre de las manos. No era muy lindo ver tu propia sangre en las manos de tu hermana.

"¿Todo mejor, no? Necesito ir a hablar con Susan un momento, ¿sí? Volveré en un rato. No empeores tus heridas, Ed." -dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a buscar a su hermana mayor.

Edmund, como ejercicio de recuperación (casi se los sabía de memoria) comenzó a mover las manos y pies, después los brazos y piernas para detectar en donde estaba el dolor. Se sorprendió al ver que el dolor no era mucho. Todo estaba en orden, excepto si le tocabas el hombro. Edmund hubiera deseado tenerlo congelado. De esa manera no dolería. Y hablando de congelado, ¿Porqué tenía frío, de repente? Y parecía que no era el único, ya que todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a lanzar miradas de confusión hacía todos lados.

Poniéndose de pie, y decidido a averiguar la fuente de todo aquello, salio por un pasillo hasta que se encontró con Trumpkin, quien ya se veía mucho mejor desde que le dieron el cordial de Lucy.

"Hey Trumpkin, ¿Sabes que esta pasando?" -preguntó Edmund

"Tengo un mal presentimiento. Hace un rato que no encuentro ni a Caspian ni a Ginabrik." -dijo Trumpkin mirando sospechosamente al pasillo oscuro que tenían a poca distancia.

"Pues vamos a buscarlos. Éste frío no es normal."-dijo Edmund, al cual por un momento los recuerdos de una celda de hielo lo embargaron. Nunca olvidaría el frío de ese lugar.

Caminaron a ciegas por un pasillo largo y casi interminable cuando vieron a una figura caminando poca distancia adelante de ellos y que sostenía una reluciente espada con las dos manos.

"Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces con Rhindon caminando de esa forma?" -dijo Edmund

Sin despegar la vista de una luz que se veía un poco más adelante, Peter dijo: "Vi hace un rato a Ginabrik guiando a Caspian por estos lugares. Me pareció bastante inusual, así que los seguí."

No diciendo más, los 3 siguieron caminando por aquel lugar, hasta que se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Caspian estaba parado como hipnotizado al frente de una gran pared de hielo. "_Oh no, no, no. No. NO. ¡NO!_" pensó Edmund. Sin pensarlo más, Edmund empuñó su espada y se tiró contra una criatura que tenía cerca. Un lobo, pudo deducir por el gruñido bastante canino que escuchó. Fue bastante equilibrada la pelea. El lobo era rápido, muy rápido debió admitir Edmund. Después de una casi mordida y una caída de espaldas que de seguro había empeorado su herida, pudo enterrarle su espada a su contrincante. _  
_

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a Peter ocupando el lugar que Caspian hace poco ocupaba. Acercándose un poco más vio a un Caspian aturdido en el suelo y a Trumpkin aun luchando con Ginabrik. Entró en pánico cuando vio a Peter acercar su espada a su mano y no queriendo mirar mas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía atrás del hielo. Le iba a dar a la Bruja una lección. Pasando a un confundido Caspian y no escuchando lo que éste decía, llegó a la pared de hielo, y posicionándose justo detrás de Jadis, su peor enemigo, enterró toda su espada en el hielo.

Hubiera soltado un suspiro de alivio de no ser por el impactó que sintió. El aire se le fue de los pulmones al sentir como algo se le enterraba en el estomago. Podía sentir el filo de algo atravesándole el lugar donde antes yacía una antigua cicatriz. Beruna. Sin ser capaz de respirar ni moverse, Edmund fijó su mirada en su estómago y pudo ver como sangre empezaba a aparecer de manera acelerada. No queriendo que sus sospechas se hagan realidad, Edmund movió un brazo hacía su espalda y al traer su mano de vuelta, estaba llena de sangre.

No notó como el hielo se hacía trizas, ni cómo su espada quedaba atrapada en todo ese hielo.

No pudiendo respirar, Edmund desesperado intentaba ingresarle oxígeno a su cuerpo. Una oleada de insoportable dolor logró que cayera de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose el estomago con las manos, sintiendo como se le iba la vida del cuerpo. Se le comenzó a nublar la vista y Edmund, mareado, cayó al suelo, justo a tiempo para escuchar un gritó de Peter.

"¡ED!"

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? :D Me extendí mucho más de lo que pensaba hacer, pero las ideas salían y salían. Es imposible pararlas. Quiero añadir a esto, que nunca especifique las edades de los Pevensies. La verdad, siempre me pareció que era muy poca la edad que cada Pevensie tenía en el Príncipe Caspian. No sé que opinan ustedes, pero que Edmund tuviera 11. ¿ENSERIO? ¿11? Es una lástima que la película no sea fiel al libro, porque Skandar (hermoso) tenía 17 cuando grabaron la pelicula, y me parece más adecuada esa edad, o algo por ahí. Y se ve más lindo. jajajajaja **

**Gracias por la paciencia, y graaaacias por sus hermosos Mensajes y Reviews. :)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
